Administrative and Educational Core Abstract The Administrative Core is the central coordinating site for all the projects to assure there is adherence to our core specific aims, and to facilitate communication, documentation and publication. The PI, Robin Felder, Ph.D., with the assistance of the Administrator, Helen McGrath, will provide routine management of the Program Project Grant from this core. The fact that Helen will be also contributing effort in Project 1 as a seasoned Research Assistant will provide unique continuity between the laboratory and administrative office. The core will oversee the finances of the project. It will allocate resources and finances to the individual subprojects and cores. It will provide a monthly financial review for project and core leaders. It will undertake the documentation and processing that is required for tracking of expenditures and changes in personnel. The core will process purchase orders and service contracts for the project leaders. It will provide expert editorial assistance for preparation of manuscripts for all the principal investigators. It will convene the internal and external scientific review groups. It will handle travel arrangements for the external review committee members and remuneration for their expenses. It will schedule investigators' meetings and seminars and arrange for visiting professors and their itineraries. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the preparation of reports and summaries that are required by the NIH for administrative review. Helen will also help with routine statistical analyses for the data generated in the projects and graphing the final data to publication standards, for talks, abstracts and posters, and manuscripts. Finally, the Administrative Core will document the many student employees and volunteers that have participated in Projects 1-3 and the Analytical core B (25+ over the last 4) years so that the PPG may continue to serve the academic missions of The Universities of Virginia and Maryland.